


i'll breathe it in

by elfbroetchen



Series: meddlers [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just a little angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Battle of Five Armies, mostly happy stuff, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfbroetchen/pseuds/elfbroetchen
Summary: The Battle of Five Armies is over, but memories of what could have been still linger.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Male Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Male Character(s)
Series: meddlers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023799
Kudos: 6





	i'll breathe it in

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote that I couldn't get out of my head.  
> Warning: there is a character death here, but it isn't permanent.

_ It was silent upon Ravenhill. The goblin mercenaries had been dealt with. Thorin and Dwalin panted as they regained their breath, leaning on their swords. _

_ “Where is that orc filth?” Dwalin hissed. Thorin growled and looked over to where Fíli and Kíli had gone off to scout. He couldn't see them anymore. _

_ A harsh gasp was heard, and Thorin and Dwalin whipped around to see Bilbo suddenly standing there, breathing hard. _

_ “Bilbo?” Thorin wondered. _

_ “Thorin,” the hobbit exclaimed, “You have to leave here. Now. Azog has another army attacking from the north! This watchtower will be completely surrounded! There will be no way out!” _

_ “We are so close,” Dwalin said, “That orc scum is in there! I say we push on!” _

_ “No!” Thorin ordered, grabbing Dwalin’s arm as the dwarf tried to push past him, “That’s what he wants. He wants to draw us in! This is a trap!” _

_ “Where are Fíli and Kíli?” Bilbo asked, “I thought I saw them here too!” _

_ “They’re still up there,” Thorin almost whispered, fear in his eyes, “Dwalin, find them and pull them back!” _

_ “Thorin, are you sure about this?” Dwalin asked. _

_ “Do it. We’ll live to fight another day.” Just as they turned to go find the brothers, a drum sounded. They all froze. There was movement up in the tower, and lights began to flicker in the openings. The drum continued to pound, filling their hearts with panic. _

_ Then Azog came into view, dragging Fíli behind him. Thorin let out a sharp gasp and surged forward. _

_ “Oh!” Bilbo cried out, his hands flying around his mouth. Azog walked to the edge and held Fíli out over it. The dwarf gasped and choked in pain. _

_ “ _ **_This one dies first_ ** _ ,” the orc hissed in his filthy language, “ _ **_Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield! You will die last!_ ** _ ” _

_ They could only watch in helpless horror as a sword was driven through Fíli’s back. _

“… onor…”

_ Fíli’s mouth opened in pained shock, and the light flickered from his blue eyes. _

“… eonor…”

_ Azog dropped Fíli, and he fell to the ground. He landed with a sickening thump, his glassy eyes staring up without seeing anything. _

“Leonor!”

Leonor woke with a gasp and lurched upright, almost colliding with the figure in front of her. Her breathing came out in ragged gasps, and she could feel sweat on her face. As the room came into focus around her, so too did the figure in front of her.

It was Fíli, his blond hair strewn around his head. His bright blue eyes stared at her, full of worry. The image of Fíli’s lifeless eyes flashed in her mind again, and she burst into tears. Fíli gasped as Leonor flung herself at him, burying her head into his shoulder and heaving with sobs. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she struggled to breathe.

“Leonor!” Kíli exclaimed as he burst into the room, sword in his hand. Ezarah was right at his heels, and both were still wearing their sleep clothes. Only a moment after them, Dorian and Thorin also burst into the room.

“The guard said he heard screaming,” Thorin said as they entered, and Fíli saw he too was armed with his sword.

“She was having a nightmare,” Fíli said helplessly, his own tears flowing down his face, “I couldn’t get her to wake up for a while.”

“Oh, Leonor,” Dorian said, softly, dropping his bow and rushing over to the bed. He sat down next to Fíli and started stroking Leonor’s neck as she struggled to regain steady breaths through her tears.

“What ails you, Leonor?” Thorin wondered, worry in his voice as he too stepped up to the bed.

“I-” Leonor stuttered as she gasped for breath, “I dreamed- Fee!” She shuddered as more tears dripped down her face.

“Oh dear,” Dorian gasped, understanding dawning on his face. He flung his arms around both her and Fíli, hugging them close.

“Oh!” Ezarah also exclaimed, and tears filled his eyes as well.

“Ez? Leo? What’s going on?” Kíli cried as he moved to comfort his elven lover.

“She dreamed of how the story originally ended,” Dorian whispered, running his hands down Leonor’s hair, “She dreamt of Fíli’s death.” At his words, Leonor whimpered. Fíli’s eyes pinched, and he pressed his lips onto her forehead.

“Let me see my niece,” Thorin ordered softly as he sat on the bed as well. Dorian let go of them, and after a moment, Fíli too let go of Leonor. Thorin immediately pulled her into him, hugging her tightly.

“It was just a dream,  _ mizimith, _ ” Thorin murmured into her hair, “You and Ezarah and Dorian saved us. It was just a dream.”

“But it felt so real!” Leonor whispered, “It was supposed to be real! I was almost too late!”

“But you were not,” Thorin said firmly, “Do not dwell on the what-ifs. We are here. Fíli is here, and he is not going anywhere.”

“You saved me, Leo,” Fíli said as he rubbed his hand over her back.

“I saved you,” Leonor said to herself. She let out a steady breath, and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Fíli smiled and pulled her back to him, gently wiping the tears from her face.

“Don’t be so sad,  _ namad _ ,” Kíli huffed, plopping himself down next to her, “There’s nothing to be sad about!”

“You guys are right,” Leonor sniffed, “Just… seeing it in my dreams…”

“I think it is alright to be scared,” Dorian said, “I too have dreamt of Thorin’s death. Of him falling to Azog’s blade and not getting there in time to stop it… but then I wake up, and feel his heartbeat next to mine, and I can sleep peacefully again.”

“I think we’ll always have those dreams,” Ezarah said softly, looking down. Kíli let out a wounded noise at his lover’s face.

“We will,” Leonor agreed, “But they aren’t true. Not this time.”

“Not this time,” Ezarah repeated, smiling.

“I’m sorry that you have had to see my death,” Fíli said softly, “But I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to always come back to you.” Leonor smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss him.

“Ugh, if you guys are getting gooey, I’m out of here!” Kíli exclaimed as he left from the bed.

“As if you and Ez don’t do the exact same thing!” Fíli yelled back. Leonor rolled her eyes and grabbed his mustache, yanking on it until his lips met hers.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Dorian said as he and Thorin also stood from the bed, “And I’m glad you two aren’t actually being murdered in here.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep after this,” Thorin chuckled, “I can still feel my adrenaline pumping.”

“Sorry,” Leonor sighed.

“It is no problem, niece of mine,” Thorin smiled, “I am just glad you are well.”

“I’m not tired anymore either,” Ezarah announced, “We could all raid the kitchens?”

“Oo yes! I heard that Bombur and Artemis had baked a bunch of pastries!” Kíli gasped excitedly.

“Pastries that are for the welcome feast tomorrow for the first group from Ered Luin,” Thorin reminded him.

“Well then,” Leonor huffed, “We’d better make sure they haven’t been poisoned!”

“Yes! We have to go test them!” Kíli grinned.

“For safety purposes,” Fíli added.

“And we  _ are _ awake with nothing better to do,” Dorian said, turning his own impish grin upon Thorin. The dwarven king sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping in defeat.

“I am going to regret this. When we all inevitably get caught, I am mercilessly throwing you all to Artemis.”

“Don’t be like that, uncle!”

“Let’s go now, before I change my mind.”

“Midnight pastries, here we come!”


End file.
